Waiting
by KikiPuppy
Summary: Calypso has been thinking about Leo Valdez ever since he left. A quick oneshot of Calypso reflecting on her time with Leo.


Hi, this is my first fanfic for the PJO fandom even though I've loved it for a long time. Caleo has always been one of my favorite ships, and it makes me sad that so many people hate on it. Here's a quick oneshot of Calypso after Leo left Ogygia.

* * *

Calypso threw down the gardening spade. She couldn't focus. Not since he came along and weaseled his way into her heart.

She made her way down to the beach, where the sun was just sinking below the horizon. She sat down in the sand and watched the waves turn scarlet.

The water just barely reached her knees, and each wave splashed over her up to her waist, soaking her jeans.

Calypso closed her eyes and let the rhythmic surging of the water soothe her racing mind.

She's been like this ever since he left. She didn't know how long it has been—time worked differently on Ogygia—but it felt like it's been centuries. Even so, she clearly remembers the image of him sailing away.

A tiny shape bobbing along the water, the sail fluttering gently, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared altogether. Calypso couldn't get the image out of her head.

She should be used to it by now, honestly. A hero being carried away on the raft as soon as she fell for him. She's been stuck in the same vicious cycle for three thousand years.

Yet this time, it felt different. _It's not different_, Calypso told herself. _He's gone. Forever. Just like the ones before him._

But she still couldn't fight down the hope that was growing in her chest. After all, he was the only one to promise to come back. The others suggested it, but gave up the notion as soon as she told them it was impossible.

He, on the other hand, insisted that he _would_ come back and free her. He even said it like it was a given, like it was the obvious thing to do. She shouldn't believe him. She really shouldn't. What he promised was impossible. There was no reason to believe him...

Other than the fact that he was Leo Valdez.

She hadn't known him long, but she couldn't help but trust him to fulfill his promise. He seemed like the sort of person who didn't care about what was possible and what wasn't, the sort of person who would never go back on his word, even if whatever it was took him a lifetime.

"_Of course I'm coming back_," he had said, his eyes glittering determinedly.

And then the raft had come. As soon as she felt her heart speed up, as soon as she felt the pleasant little wriggle in her stomach, he was gone.

She'd been tempted to ask him to stay, like she did with Percy Jackson and the others, but she told him to go instead. That was yet another case of how her relationship with Leo was different than the others.

_Why?_ she thought. Why, of all the heroes she could've fallen for, she had to fall in love with this scrawny, annoying boy?

Calypso thought that, out of all her other lovers, the departure of Leo was the hardest. Because instead of saying goodbye, he promised to come back. And the hope that he gave her, she could barely handle it.

The Fates are cruel. They would have her waiting here for the son of Hephaestus for an eternity.

She thought of the only kiss they'd shared, minutes before he was gone. He'd been oddly squeaky-sounding after that, and it had given her a pleasant feeling in her chest, knowing she had made him that way.

Then she'd stormed up the beach, not daring herself to stand there and watch him push off from shore. She didn't trust herself to not break down and sob.

Halfway up the footpath, she couldn't help but turn around to look at him one last time. He wasn't looking at her; the sail had caught the wind and he was struggling to take control of the boat. She'd been a little disappointed that she couldn't see his face as he sailed away, but she could see the silhouette of his curly hair tousled in the wind.

She resurfaced to the present, realizing that the sun had gone down completely. The stars blinked at her, and she could almost hear the Fates laughing at her heartache.

She stood up and made her way back to her crystal cave, her dripping clothes leaving a trail behind her.

Hours later, she pulled her covers up on her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, his face appeared once again behind her eyelids. Dark, mischievous eyes and impish grin.

Her eyes popped open.

"Stop," she whispered aloud. _Stop it._

_Forget him_, she told herself, knowing full well that she could never.

She closed her eyes and fell into dreams of fire and metal, curly black hair and warm brown eyes full of laughter.

* * *

Calypso squinted into the sky. A glint of bronze showed above the clouds, something that was not common on her island.

_Leo_, she thought.

She broke into a run towards the beach, heart pounding, her mind screaming his name over and over.

The great bronze dragon broke through the clouds into full view. A loud whoop came from a small figure on the back of the dragon: "YEAH! WHO DIED? WHO CAME BACK? WHO'S YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE NOW, BABY? _WOOOOOOOO_!"

The dragon swooped down in a steep dive. It landed, stumbling on one of its legs, and its rider was flung off face-first into the sand.

_Leo Valdez._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!


End file.
